Talk:Random Encounters (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Random locations Ok, first, I haven't ever actually CREATED a talk page, so it may be set up wrong, so if someone could fix it, that would be nice. Anyway, this page needs a "random encounter exclusive items list" for items that can only be acquired via random encounters (if there are any, I assume there are) and also needs a "random encounter locations list" (assuming the random encounters are spawned in specific locations like in the fallout games). I shou.d think it would be safe for ANY place a random encounter has occured to anyone that wants to contribute to the list, to be added to the page. Even if the location ends up being wrong, it will make it easier for readers of the article to try to test out that location and quickly filter out the list until all the locations are found. Again, I'm assuming the random encounters are set up like they are in the fallout games. *That is a good idea! I also think that locations are fixed (reloading to a previous save and going the same way makes a different encounter at the same place). However, to avoid messing up the article with hundreds of locations, we could start an article, named Random encounters locations or similar. The creation of the talk page happened because you were the first user to use the page, so don't worry about that. I'll add headlines to make it more separated in topics. Lord Evil (talk) 15:48, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Hired thugs... random encounter? Is 'Hired Thugs' considered a random encounter since it requires an action to create the chance of the encounter happening. If you never steal you will never have that encounter. *Hired Thugs appear randomly after the required action, so I'd say random encounter applies to them as well. One of their triggers is still random, even if the other is a player action. Same for the Dark Brotherhood assassins and Thalmor hunting the player. NB: I removed the note after 'Two Wizards fighting' that claimed it was a Harry Potter reference; I hardly think spellcasters fighting each other is exclusive to the HP universe. 17:28, December 7, 2011 (UTC) *Random encounters happen at a fixed location (at least I think so), but the encounter per se is chosen randomly from a list (and that's the randomness). Player's actions simply trigger the encounter to be available or not. That is, if the player never stole anything, the "hired thug stolen from NPC" event won't be available and won't happen. But when the player steals from said NPCs, the encounter will be added to that list, so the next time the player goes into a random encounter location, the thugs 'may '''appear. It doesn't have to be the next one, in fact it can be after some other encounters and far away from the theft. Lord Evil (talk) 15:48, December 8, 2011 (UTC) More Encounters I've encountered a few that aren't on the list, but could use some verification of their details: *A woman in ragged clothes that said she escaped from Mistwatch, and she asked me to take her to a city. I ran into her right outside of Riften. There was a dialog option telling her that a city was near by, and she thanked me and said she could make it from there. I wonder if she were encountered farther away from a city if you would have to escort her there. **i confirm this one, she only wants to be pointed to the town, no matter how far. adds a map marker for Mistwatch, no misc quest, no later meeting for me--Loonix (talk) 10:54, December 9, 2011 (UTC) *A couple escorted by a guard,arguing about a wedding gift. When spoken to they said they were on their way to Windhelm for a wedding. I had the option of telling them to hand over the gifts or telling them to enjoy the wedding. ::I encountered them three times. I don't know if it was three different encounters or the same people roaming the map. The first time I met them was near the Western Watch Tower west of Whiterun. The second time was on a road East of the Mixwater Mill, which might indicate they were the same NPCs, but this was days later and they should have made Windhelm by then. The third time I ran into them was on the road near the Ruins of Bthalft. I went off the path exploring and came back a little while later to find the wife standing alone in the forest, but found the guard and husband dead near the road, apparently killed by wolves. :::met them too and let them be since i was on my way to kill a bride and needed witnesses ^^--Loonix (talk) 10:54, December 9, 2011 (UTC) *I don't remember the details of this one, but a woman in heavy armor ran up to me on the road. She said she was on her way to do something (I forgot what it was). You had options to persuade, intimidate or bribe her to tell you where she was going. I chose to intimidate, which failed and she attacked me. I had just saved right before the encounter, but when I reloaded my save I got a different random encounter. I kept reloading and getting different encounters, but II never got that one again before it eventually it started giving me the same random encounter each time. **Met her too and persuaded her to tell me she was hired and on the way to kill some bandits, she told me where (dont know where anymore, sorry) and said it did not matter if i or she killed them since she was payed after it would be done.--Loonix (talk) 10:54, December 9, 2011 (UTC) --jimnms 10:42, December 9, 2011 (UTC) *A strange one happened to me. I left Whiterun by foot at night and walked to the east by the grass. At certain point, a light-blue glowing(It was possible to see from very far him coming) knight mounted in a horse past by me, I was distant, so nothing happened and I couldn't catch him to see who was that. He passed by the Whiterun Stables and then I lost him. I wonder what was that... This was the headless horseman random encounter. If you continue following him, he takes you to some dungeon. Cyhawkx (talk) 10:09, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Ran into a Novice Ice Mage and a Novice Fire Mage having a duel on the side of the road just otuside Whiterun, shortly after I aproached they both delivered death blows to eachother with there respective spells and were blown to oposite sides of the road. Two Daedric quest-related random encounters: two Afflicted attacking you (needs confirmation, but only seems to happen if you complete Peryte's quest). Also necromancers carrying a note that says they have to kill the bearer of Azura's star. Random encounter - hostile Breton on horseback Just as I was exploring Stendarr's Beacon in the mountains near Riften, I noticed a wandering horse from afar. Wondering what happened to its rider (if it had one), I descended as quickly as I could, but what I saw was actually a hostile heavily armoured (full ebony) Breton battlemage who upon seeing me started throwing quite powerful fireballs at me. I did nothing to provoke him. His inventory contained nothing to indicate he was an assassin. This encounter happened very close to the Morrowind border gates. Did anyone else see anything similar? Flamdring (talk) 01:47, January 10, 2012 (UTC) see orc encounter listed on the main page. I've had similar encounters with other races too so I don't think its correct saying its fixed as orc. i think its a random level generated generic npc (Unsigned) : Which encounter? Till Hell Freezes Over 00:38, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Random Encounters I have added the complete list, as listed in the Game Guide. Timeoin•Say G'Day• •Skyrim To-Do List 07:10, January 13, 2012 (UTC) The game guide is wrong; I've cleared Cragslane Cavern and I'm still getting the "guy got killed trying to bring the wolves back" event. Till Hell Freezes Over 21:25, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Alduin Encounters I believe this guide is missing a important one. I've encountered Alduin resurrecting dragons at burial mounds when just generally exploring. Of course when you finsh the main quest it won't happen for obvious reasons but I thought it was worth noting. Dragon Attacks then Flies Away I just had a dragon attack me, but after I damage about 1/4 to 1/3 of its health, it flies away. I saved when the dragon showed up. The first time it happened, three spriggan's showed up and attacked me, and after I fought them off the dragon had left. I re-loaded the save and ran away from the trees, but the dragon still flies away after I hurt it. I re-loaded a couple more times with the same results. --jimnms (talk) 19:47, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Random encounter too random During my playthrougs of this game I come to dislike the random encounters. Why? Simply because they're too random. The challenger for example. I exit my home in Whiterun currently dressed in my "crafting gear" my combat gear is stached away in the house. I see said random encounter, I go inside, pick my combat gear up and go outside again. AND the challenger is gone. Same thing outdoors. Meet a random encounter. Dies, reload, and next time maybe a Farmer visting either Solitude or Winterhold to join up with the legion or stormcloaks may appear instead... Anyone else noticed this? 18:33, January 28, 2012 (UTC)Plastrader :That's the point of a random encounter...they're random, you can't expect someone in real life to be like "yeah I'll wait for you while you go inside to get stronger gear". Fair point, that is valid for the Whiterun example but not for the outdoor/wilderness random encounters. If the game seeds a random encounter I kind of suspect it to be present after a reload. 19:43, January 28, 2012 (UTC)Plastrader it depends on where and when you saved. obviously it has to seed the encounter at some point(and it isn't at the game start or really at any point until you're right on top of it) so if you were too far away at last save it'll have to seed another. but if you save after its been chosen it's set. repeatable suggest adding a repeateable y/n collumn since some are but i don't think they all are. once an encounter happens is that location spent? ie will other random encounters happen there later? Skjor For "The Companions hunt II" it says that Skjor, Aela and Njada hunt a Mammoth, but how is that Possible if Skjor dies in the companions quest line? Its especially odd since it says you need to complete the questline for the companions to do these hunts. DaWnBrEaKeR (talk) 19:53, April 7, 2012 (UTC) he is a bugged charater after the quest line is finished he respawns. 05:00, August 8, 2012 (UTC) About the "Milk Drinker" encounter It isn't just on the roads that it can happen. I was accosted by a Nord at the inn in Falkreath, and by a Redguard in Dragon Bridge. Sgt. S.S. (talk) 10:00, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :Same happened with a Redguard in the Dead Man's Drink in Falkreath - had nice equipment btw ;-) Unlisted encounter, added with Dawnguard? I recently purchased and installed Dawnguard, and thought this might be the source. As I was travelling through the Reach towards Markarth, a little north of the Reachcliff Secret Entrance, and at a bridge, I encountered two Giant Frostbite Spiders. At first I thought they were attacking another NPC, but as I drew near, I noticed only one was marked hostile, and that the figure I saw was a wrapped-up corpse. The spiders were fighting each other, and the hostile one killed the non-hostile one before attacking me. There was no loot to be found other than the venom from the spiders. The Companions Hunt (I) The wiki states that this occurs only after completion of all Companion Quests, but I encountered this encounter near Azura's Shrine before even initating the first Companion Quest (my only contact with them had been that I'd helped kill the giant near Whiterun). Kirona (talk) 18:53, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Solstheim Random Encounters (Dragonborn) In my somewhat restricted time with the Dragonborn DLC, I have noticed Solstheim has its own set of random encounters. From simple things like Cultists attacking you in the wilderness to slightly more involved things like a group of Skaal hunters asking you to join them as they hunt a nearby Bull Netch. I've also seen a Fire Mage and a Frost mage dueling each other to the death. How should these be added to the list, since they occur in Solstheim and not Skyrim? Should they just be added in with the others on the same list?--Mazekial (talk) 02:19, December 13, 2012 (UTC) : I think having a separate article would be better for this because there is already a specific page for each game (not sure about expansion packs, if there even were random encounters in those), and thus there should be one for ''Dragonborn called Random Encounters (Dragonborn). Kroq-gar78 (talk) 03:57, December 13, 2012 (UTC) : I disagree. The list of encounters is not large enough to warrant having its own page. Of the examples provided, the mage duel is one of the original encounters, and the cultist attack is not exclusive to Solstheim. : Zelron Harbinger of the end times 04:25, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :Ah. Well then it looks like Solstheim uses quite a few of the random encounters in Skyrim (within reason). So yeah, we'll just have to specify with the one that it's Solstheim-exclussive.--Mazekial (talk) 16:13, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Wood Elf Archer/Conjurer Near High Rock Border During my excursions to the cave that leads to Fort Dawnguard, I have encountered a foe named "Wood Elf" riding on a horse across the road. Upon seeing you, he dismounts, summons an Atronach (in my case, Storm) and attacks with a bow. I understand that this is similar to the Breton heavy mage. Should this random encounter be added to the page? After further citation, of course.Dinner Sorcerer (talk) 17:56, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Random event or bug? So there I was on my necromancer, just finished killing the skeletons at Hamvir's rest (on ps3) when I start walking down the path, I get to the second bend in the path when I hear sombody shout, and the Battle music start, I turn my head while charging my magic to fry the pesky insect when I see seven... yes SEVEN mages in black robes running at me, ranging from necromancers to conjurers, ice mages and pyromancers. now it seems like a random encounter but seven? really? also seems like a bug, wondering if anybody else has had something like this as i've not seen it listed, was a fun but annoying battle because as soon as one hit the ground a necromancer would reanimate them, untill about 4 of them was dead, and I popped the Ritual stone power. Could anybody Confirm this as either a random event they've encountered, or an annoying and possibly life-threatening bug. Lord Tharndor (talk) 12:12, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Updated with new information The thief on the run Happened to me while being at Darkwater Crossing random encounter spawn point. A "Figutive" runs close, urges to keep an item for a time (for me it was orcish gauntlets with an archery enchant - obviously leveled) in exchange for some gold later and threatens to kill the Dragonborn otherwise. A hunter arrives then, stating that a thief has stolen his item. The Dragonborn has options to 1) lie, telling he/she haven't seen the thief; 2) tell where the thief has gone; 3) assume the item given actually is the stolen one and return it for a small sum. In my case regardless of the answer the hunter soon finds and starts attacking the figutive (a bug?), killing him fast, the guards do not interfere. Howewer in options 1 and 2 the nasty Dragonborn keeps the item. 22:40, March 7, 2013 (UTC)Holly New Encounter? I just found two bandits battling an Ascendant Conjurer halfway between Stonehills and Mzinchaleft, next to the road at some unmarked ruins. There was a carriage nearby, containing a copy of A Dance In Fire 2, a basket filled with alchemical ingredients, 2 filled apothecary's satchels, and a dead Novice Conjurer. There was a dead horse in front of the carriage, and some magicka potions under it. Anyone else find this? Cpt. Nemo (talk) 20:37, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Farkas, Athis & Torvar The page claims that they are encountered hunting bears after completing the Companions questline. However, I haven't even been to Whiterun yet, and I encountered them in the mountains after leaving Riverwood through the south gate. - Erik the Mad (talk) 12:52, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Getting Rid of Some Random Encounters (?) There are several random encounters that I feel should be combined, and a couple that remind me of definitely fixed encounters. Before I go deleting any of these, however, I wanted to check and see if anyone else is of the same opinion. So: -Bard at rest, Bard attacked by Bandits, Bard Traveling, and Talsgar the Wanderer should probably be combined into a single random encounter. At the very least, I;m pretty sure Bard at Rest and Talsgar the Wanderer should be combined (or just get rid of one). -I think Skooma Dealer and Skooma Dealer vs. Troll also need to be combined. I don't know for certain, but I imagine that whoever included Skooma Dealer vs. Troll simply came upon the Skooma Dealer random encounter while a troll was near enough to attack the skooma dealer. -Is Roaming Ice Wraiths really a random encounter? It seems to me that coming across two ice wraiths is simply a generic random enemy encounter, not some special event. -Injured Hunter sounds exactly like the fixed encounter one has with Valdr outside of Moss Mother Cavern. Is there some kind of identical random encounter which I have somehow never found over the course of 15+ different characters, or is this simply a mistake made by whomever added this random encounter? -Dirty Trick also sounds like a fixed encounter with Telrav near Nilheim in the Rift. Chlwhitby (talk) 08:54, April 23, 2013 (UTC)Chlwhitby Random Jesus encounter 15:49, August 31, 2013 (UTC)I had a random encounter if you go to Labyrinthian at exactly 11:29 pm you should see a Jesus lookalike who tells you to go away 15:49, August 31, 2013 (UTC) mad men encounter With Dragonborn installed you can encounter a mad man, who has been driven insane by exposure to a black book. With the right dialogue choices he will mark on you map where he found the book. The mad men can only be encountered on the isle of Solstheim. End Times (talk) 17:50, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Vampire Attack Random Encounter Just as a note, I have all DLC installed. I had exited Breezehome to find a master vampire and his thrall attacking the city guard and Ulfbearth War-Bear (I'm only lvl 15 on this save). This doesn't appear to be the vampires vs you as it was in the Whiterun Hold (and the city of the same name!). To make matters worse, War-Bear appears to has contracted Sanguinare Vampiris from the vampire. AoBzealot0812 (talk) 01:11, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Again in Riften -AoBzealot0812 (talk) 21:07, September 21, 2013 (UTC)